theunitedgamersfandomcom-20200216-history
Ignacio Nightingale
Note: Rights to this character were given to Sotmr Shadowsong by TinyLittleWheatley who originally created the character. Ignacio "Bad" Nightingale was a pirate who lived in Tatooine and commanded an experienced crew of ex-privateers and soldiers. He openly opposes both the Republic and Empire and is seen as a sort of Robin Hood to all those who fall in between the two factions. Information Master Witchdoctor, Necromancer, and trained in the ancient assassin ways by his adoptive parents Age: Unknown Hair color: Golden Blonde, regularly changes to avoid detection Force sensitivty: Very high, but unbeknownst to the individual Blood Type and Mutations: Blood Type is its own unique type; upon examination, it is shown to be extremely regenerative and boosts the capabilities of the subject - named "Regenerator G-1" Strength: 8.7/10 Agility: Well off of traditional charts Willpower: 10/10 (Max) Nautical Experience and Proficiency: 10/10 (Max) Cybernetics: One green hued robotic eye, one full robotic arm and one half arm, modified neural receptors behind both eyes equipped with night and heat vision, along with high definition, and cybernetic assisted boots Republic and Empire Issued Danger Level: Extreme Public Enemy #1 in many systems; do not engage or draw attention Public Reputation/Opinion: Hero and servant of the people, fair and just Terrible pirate who steals from the innocent and vandalizes government property Known weapons: Paired Ultimate Series "Pearl Handled Peacemaker" Blasters, several vibroblades, daggers and throwing knives, and countless small, deadly and precise concealed weapons Starship: Series unknown, equipped with stealth abilities and off the charts deadly and fast. Pets and servants: A small army of Labor Droids armed with blasters and acidic gas Chapter 1 - Cool Ranch Somewhere deep in the universe... If there was ever a place that sat in the middle of existence, where all the people knew each other's names and had common courtesy like the back of their hand, and the sun always shined every morning and went to bed every night, Cool Ranch was definitely the place the farthest from it. Nobody had ever left this little town on the rocks. All we knew was that if you went out in the sun, you burned, and if you went out at night, you either froze to death, were eaten by coyotes, or worse. Oh, and how could I forget: work, work, work. In the blazing sun. Ever single day. Of course, we had to. If we didn't, we starved. This was the joyous straightforward life of Cooper's Roost. My dad said he was from this place called Mooshu. Spiritual and all... I don't know if I would want to go there. The monks, dojos, green grass... it's just too much for me. He was the town's farmer. My mother was from Marleybone, a world full of detectives, and you guessed it, she was the town sheriff. I was the spawn of these two. Ignacio Nightingale... my parents said the name was from my great uncle from Monquista. Honestly, I didn't really like it here. Sure, there's a beauty to the the simplicity of the place, but it just wasn't for me. No, I didn't want to be a criminal. I just didn't want to be... this. Anyway, while I was wallowing in my emotions like a prepubescent white girl and the sun was going down, my father came in and told me I had to hide. "Where's Mom? Is she ok?" I asked. "Don't worry. Just-" he started to say as he was interrupted by a burst of gunfire. I hid in my bed chest. I don't really know what happened after that. For one, I never saw my parents again. So that's one thing. Second, I woke up in some hovel in the middle of the desert. Now, Cool Ranch was the kind of desert you saw a casino in. But this was a real desert. Waves of sand and no water in sight for miles. "Out of the frying pan," someone behind me said. And into the fire. Chapter 2 - Tatooine To be edited Category:Fictional Character Category:Fiction Category:SWTOR Fiction